Unwanted
by Wings Landing
Summary: Two former Gundam pilots, a pacifist, and a series of explosions. 1xRx3 CITRUS CONTENT


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

**Author's Note: **I've had this idea rolling around in my mind for quite some time and I finally put it down on "paper". This story is told from the viewpoint of various characters in addition to the narrator. I've never really written anything in this style before but I think you all will love the story and how it is told.

Shoutout to my lovely GW betas: Ninjette Twitch and Revy679! Thanks again for beta reading another one of my fics. Be sure to check out their amazing fics as well!

**WARNING: **Heavy citrus content ahead (like all of my stories...hehe). Don't read unless you're 18 or older and like lemon content.

* * *

**Unwanted**

**Relena**:

Trowa took me to our favorite mom and pop Italian bistro, just a few blocks from our condo. He liked to take me out just because and I loved it. Unlike my last serious relationship, Trowa made every effort to fill my cup. Today, I was overflowing with joy. I felt so special and so incredibly loved.

I couldn't wait to have caprese salad and bruschetta as an appetizer. I was famished and needed all of the carbs. Like usual, he ordered the meat lover lasagna for himself. I chose the spinach linguine with shrimp in a creamy pesto sauce. It was simply divine. He ordered our favorites while I sipped on a glass of wine that the waiter insisted we try.

* * *

**Trowa**:

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I glanced down to check the number but it didn't look familiar. They didn't leave a voicemail so I assumed it wasn't important. Not even two seconds had passed and my phone rang again. It was the same number. Suddenly, my brain switched into autopilot.

* * *

**Heero**:

I cussed loudly, slamming the phone down on the dashboard and ran a frustrated hand through my chocolate brown hair. He should know to pick up on the second call. I accelerated down the quiet main street and hoped that I wasn't too late.

* * *

**Relena**:

I don't even know what happened exactly. One moment we were laughing and enjoying each other's company. Then in a blink of an eye, my boyfriend yanked me from my seat and pulled me behind him. Baffled by what the heck was going on, I struggled to keep up. Thankfully we had just made it out of the back entrance when the building exploded. He shielded me with his body, protecting me from the spray of glass and other debris. I'm glad I told him to wear his leather jacket tonight. I checked him head to toe; he seemed to have escaped unscathed.

* * *

**Heero**:

Thank God! She's safe! I sighed in relief as I swerved around the rubble and came to a screeching halt. Trowa aimed his gun at me, prepared to shoot. I cracked the window and yelled, "get in!"

His eyes widened in surprise but he didn't waste any time. He opened the backseat, pushed Relena in and jumped in after her, closing the door behind him.

My heart skipped a beat when I glanced in the rear view mirror. She was even more beautiful than I remembered.

* * *

**Trowa**:

I looked back to see if anyone was following us but the coast was clear. "Heero, what the hell is going on?" I asked but I didn't get a straight answer. He simply told us that Relena was in danger and that we needed to go somewhere safe. When I told him to go to Relena's cabin, he agreed.

* * *

**Relena**:

When we pulled into the driveway, I sighed, relieved that we made it there safely. My boyfriend told me to stay in the car with Heero while he cleared my cabin. I sat in the backseat and looked out the window. I didn't have to look to know he was looking at me. I could always sense his gaze. Even if it _had_ been over 3 years since I last saw him.

I wrung my hands in my lap and shook my leg. I was growing anxious, afraid I might say or do something stupid. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. Thankfully Trowa emerged from the house and gave the all clear. I went to open my door but _he_ beat me to it.

* * *

**Heero**:

I was surprised when she took my hand, even for a brief moment as I helped her out of the car. When she released me, I clenched my hand, wishing to hold onto hers a little longer. But I led her to Trowa and the cabin. He held the door open for us. She stepped inside first and I followed. I took a deep breath.

This place… the pine scented room… the chair we bought...

It was too much for me. I didn't expect to feel this way but it felt like I had been stabbed. I wish I would have been. At least I could recover from such an injury. Looking around, I took another deep breath. There were so many memories here. Of her. Of us. Shaking my head, I tried to clear those thoughts away from my mind but I was unsuccessful.

* * *

**Trowa**:

Disregarding my former comrade, I embraced Relena and kissed her forehead. I asked if she was okay. When she nodded that she was alright, I captured her lips, relieved to know that she was safe and in _my_ arms.

* * *

**Relena**:

I kissed Trowa forgetting about my long lost lover behind me. I had moved on and was happy now. So happy. His bangs tickled my cheek as he kissed me and I giggled into his lips. He pulled back to look at me with his gorgeous green eyes. I loved those eyes and the way they seemed to drink me in.

Speaking of drink… I needed one, probably two, perhaps three… So I retrieved three wine glasses from the cabinet and poured us each a glass. We all sat down around the small kitchen table and chatted about inconsequential things. Before I knew it, we had finished two bottles of wine.

I don't know why this came to my mind but I giggled and suddenly suggested we have a threesome. Their faces revealed that they were just as shocked as I was.

However, if I were to be honest with myself, I always wanted to have sex with two men at the same time. I had heard from another congresswoman that it was one of the most amazing sexual experiences a woman could have. I was curious and wanted to know what it felt like for myself. Why not? I told myself. I've slept with both of them.

* * *

**Heero**:

I swallowed the remaining red wine I had left as I contemplated her words. I would fuck her anytime, anywhere… but with Trowa… no way. I inwardly cringed at the thought of touching another man or worse… him touching me.

* * *

**Trowa**:

I had never had a threesome with another guy so I was curious to see what she had in mind. "What would you like us to do?"

* * *

**Relena**:

"Well, I… uhhh…" So much for my liquid courage.

* * *

**Heero**:

I looked over at her flushed face and decided to stop her before she demanded something I wasn't willing to try. I thought for a moment choosing my words carefully before I spoke. "I'm not into anal."

* * *

**Relena**:

"I know you aren't, but I am." Even I was shocked by my own boldness. Too late to turn back now. I'd already gone down the rabbit hole. My legs wobbled a little as I stood up, perhaps from all of the wine I consumed. Or maybe I was a little timid. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. "I was thinking you could both fuck me." I tossed my shirt across the room and watched as Trowa and Heero both raised their eyebrows at me.

Neither one said anything though so I continued to strip for them. I turned around and undid my bra but I didn't let them see my tits. Not just yet anyway. This was a strip tease, afterall. I seductively ran my hands down my naked body and glanced back at them through my eyelashes. Their killer eyes were glued on me as if I was their target. Good. Time to bring out the big guns.

I turned around to reveal my breasts. I wasn't disappointed by their reaction. Trowa adjusted himself ever so slightly. I could tell he was rock hard. I bit my lower lip and looked coyly over at Heero. His signature glare gave no emotion away but he couldn't hide the massive bulge in his pants.

I smirked as I teased my nipples and let out some lingering moans. Then I shimmed out of my skirt and let the fabric pool around my ankles. I decided to leave my heels on because I knew they both loved to fuck me when I wore them. I smiled to myself as I stepped out of the pile of clothing, turned around and tantalizing walked, swinging my hips a little more than usual, over to the chair I had bought with _him_ with this very purpose in mind and bent over.

Then I looked back at the two men who just sat there awestruck with their mouths agape and said, "Who wants to play?"

* * *

**Trowa**:

I really need to cut my hair. These damn bangs are blocking my view. I stood up first and followed her lead, discarding my clothing. Although I did it much quicker than she had. I looked over at him and caught his gaze. He seemed to be unsure of what to do. Knowing him, I didn't expect him to say anything. I simply tilted my head to the side towards her, giving him the permission and encouragement he seemed to need.

* * *

**Heero**:

If he was okay with this, then I would be too. _Mission accepted_, I told myself. I would remind her who she belonged to. I would convince her. I knew her the best, better than anyone else, better than she knew herself. I looked from my green eyed friend to the one I love. I didn't bother removing my clothes just yet. Instead, I walked over to her and smacked her bare ass. She cried out a little, but not from pain. She enjoyed this. She loved being naughty. She was being a bad girl and needed to be punished.

I smirked when I looked at her entrance. Creamy white fluid was already dripping out of her. I couldn't resist, so I touched her. Running a digit along her wet channel, I swirled the tip of my finger on her bundle of nerves. I felt my pants tighten even more as she moaned.

Then _he _came over and ruined the moment for me. I removed my hand to give him access to his girlfriend. I watched as he licked her clit to her asshole, wishing I was the one tasting her first. Her juices still covered my fingers so I decided to taste her. I had almost forgotten how she tasted. Her scent was uniquely hers. She was the best I had ever had.

* * *

**Relena**:

I watched as he indulged himself. If I was being honest, I couldn't wait to taste him too. It had been years since I last tasted him. Like an addict, my mouth watered in anticipation. I moaned as my boyfriend infiltrated my pussy with his long tongue. God, it felt so good.

I felt Heero's calloused hand brush my long blonde hair to one side, just over my shoulder. Then, he pinched and pulled on one of my nipples. Pleasure rippled throughout my entire body.

This was going to be fun. _So_ much fun.

* * *

**Trowa**:

I buried my face in her most private of places and ate her out. I had to prove to her that I was the best. The best at this. The best at fucking her. The best at loving her. He might have had her first, but I would be her last.

She was getting close to coming. I could tell from the slight quiver in her lower lips and legs. Her moans were increasingly louder and longer too. I smiled and kissed her rosebud, then I stood up and completely filled her in one stroke.

* * *

**Heero**:

I watched as she gasped and threw her head back. Enough was enough. I needed her. I wanted to feel her suck my cock again. It had been too long.

I don't exactly remember when or how I got rid of my clothes. It didn't matter. I rubbed myself as I sat in front of her. Those gorgeous lust-filled cerulean blue orbs met mine. I watched her lick her lips and my cock automatically twitched in response. I missed this. I missed _her_.

* * *

**Trowa**:

She leaned forward to take him into her mouth. I watched in fascination as she expertly sucked his cock. She had always been good at giving me a blowjob. I suppose she had learned from him since they had once been together. But she was mine now. All mine and I would prove it to him with every thrust.

* * *

**Heero**:

As she went down on me like a well paid whore, I closed my eyes and remembered how she once looked at it with fear and uncertainty before she gathered her courage to try blowing me for the first time. She was a quick learner and learned how to get me off within a matter of minutes. Opening my eyes, I gazed down at her in wonder and almost smiled. But I remembered who was watching us. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting my guard down. Like old times, I put both hands on the back of her head and pushed her further down so my cock hit the back of her throat. I savored the heavenly sounds she made as I made love to her mouth.

I was about to come when she grabbed my hands and pulled them away. I looked down to see saliva trickling from her swollen lips and her eyes dancing, knowing exactly what she had done to me. She was an expert in teasing me. I wanted to shoot my load inside of her but she was in command. I would come when and wherever she wanted me to. With a simple look back back at him, he stopped fucking her pussy and helped her stand up. Her next words to me were absolutely heavenly.

* * *

**Relena**:

"Fuck me."

A spark flashed across his eyes and I smirked. I knew he wanted me and I was going to take advantage of his desire by using him tonight. I reminded myself that he was only there to fulfill my fantasy of being fucked by two guys at the same time. I didn't love him anymore. Not after what he did. He broke my heart and I would break his in return.

He still didn't make any move. I guess he's waiting for orders like the perfect soldier that he was aptly nicknamed. Grabbing his hand, I brought it to my pussy. He didn't need any further instruction as he parted my lower lips and shoved two fingers inside. A moan unwillingly escaped my lips when he rubbed my clit. Damn him. He always knew how to get to me.

* * *

**Trowa**:

I should be jealous watching him finger fuck my girlfriend but I'm not. Oddly enough, I'm turned on by it. I watched as she climbed onto the chair. He grabbed her hips to steady her and positioned himself outside of her pussy. He allowed her to slide down onto him. She was so wet; her essence coated him and trickled down his balls. I enjoyed watching her fuck him. It was like live action porn.

I coated my cock with her favorite lube, which we conveniently kept in the living room, and reached out to touch her perfect ass. Like him, I smacked it hard.

* * *

**Heero**:

When she clenched her muscles around my dick, I almost lost my mind, and my load. I couldn't come yet. Not when she hadn't orgasmed. I rose my hips to meet hers. She put a hand on my chest to stop me. Confused, I looked up to her to see what she wanted. Then I realized that he was about to make his grand entrance. I occupied myself by caressing her breasts. She seemed to enjoy herself. I wanted so badly to continue to fuck her but I stayed as still as possible. I wasn't sure if having two dicks in her at the same time would hurt her or not, but I wanted to be ready to distract her from any pain she might experience. I still wanted to protect her. If only she would let me.

* * *

**Trowa**:

I squirted some lube on her backdoor entrance and rubbed my cock over it, slowly pushing inside of her. She was so tight. I had fucked plenty of women this way, but never her. She was different. Completely set apart and above any other woman. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The way she threw her head back and moaned when I moved within her was sinfully intoxicating.

* * *

**Heero**:

Once she adjusted to him being inside of her ass, I began to fuck her. He and I took turns entering her. When I pulled out, he pushed in and vice versa. From her screams, I could tell she was loving it.

Her breasts bounced in front of my face, begging to touched. I opened my mouth and caught one, sucking on the hard bud. When I lightly bit down, she clamped down around my cock and moaned.

* * *

**Relena**:

They began fucking me in sync, thrusting hard into my holes at the exact same time. I couldn't help it. I lost all control and came. My orgasm was so powerful and more intense than any other I had ever experienced. I collapsed into his arms as I tried to catch my breath.

* * *

**Heero**:

I held her and breathed in her flowery scent. It was like deja vu. We had fucked in this very chair, the same way… well, minus the prick behind her. I savored the moment because I knew it would eventually come to an end.

* * *

**Trowa**:

I pulled out of her ass and quickly wash off my dick. She stood up, leaving his hard cock without the satisfaction of release. I wanted her to blow me next. She must have read my mind because the next thing that came out of her mouth was, "Sit in the chair, Trowa."

Heero stood up to relinquish the chair to me. Following her orders, I sat down and rubbed myself while I patiently waited for her to walk over to me. Intead, she got down on her hands and knees and seductively crawled over to me. She was absolutely breathtaking. Before she took me in her mouth, her head snapped back at him and reached behind her to grab ahold of her cheeks. Spreading them apart, she ordered him to fuck her pussy again. He didn't waste any time. He dropped to his knees and swiftly entered her. Once he was inside, she turned her attention back to me and my throbbing member. When she licked my tip, I saw stars. She was incredibly talented at giving head.

* * *

**Relena**:

Even though I was sucking on Trowa's dick, I couldn't help but focus on the cock that was ramming into me. I don't want to admit it but God... I had missed his cock. Don't get me wrong, my boyfriend's dick was impressive in its own right. But it wasn't _his_. It would never be his. His cock was the one that took my maidenhead and innocence. He was the perfect lover but the worst boyfriend.

His cock fit me like a glove. At one time, I believed we were destined to be together. Forever. Or so I had hoped and dreamed. But he left. He broke his promise. He failed to protect me. The greatest threat to me wasn't some terrorist organization or disgruntled ex-soldier. The threat was much closer to me than even he could have predicted. It was him. He couldn't protect me from himself. He failed his mission. He failed me and I would never forget. Maybe someday I'll forgive him, but that day is _not_ today.

As I sheathed him, I hope he remembered what it felt like to make love to me. I hope he regretted what he did to me. How he left me without any warning. He was such an ass. He didn't deserve me. He doesn't deserve me. So I'll fuck him one last time to remind him of what could have been his.

* * *

**Heero**:

As I banged her, I found myself yearning to kiss her. But it was not my place to do so. Not anymore. I was the third wheel tonight. I would only kiss her if she kissed me or if I was ordered to. Like a good soldier, I would follow any direction she gave me. Instead, I watched as she arched up to kiss him. I would have vomited if I wasn't currently plowing into her. Pure rage radiated throughout my entire being. But I couldn't be mad at her. I only had myself to blame.

If I hadn't been such a fuck up, I wouldn't be in this position. No other man would have ever had her, especially _him_. I took my frustration and jealousy out on her pussy which I had molded to my cock. Despite the fact she was dating him now, she would always be mine.

* * *

**Relena**:

It was hard to kiss Trowa, let alone suck his cock while I was being voraciously fucked. I gave into his powerful thrusts and screamed out in ecstasy. I must have ignored Trowa for too long because he took my head in one hand and fed me his enormous member with the other. I bobbed up and down on him, sucking hard and fast while trying not to choke on him as I was being pounded into. It was too hard to have them both like this, so I stopped sucking and pushed off of Trowa's legs to into a somewhat upright position, making Heero slip out of me.

I wanted to try something different. They were both super humans, extremely strong and well built. And absolutely gorgeous to look at. Their muscles glistened with sweat and they smelled like hot and dirty sex.

"I want you two to fuck me standing up," I declared.

Trowa stood up from the chair at attention in more ways than one. I knew Heero wanted my pussy. It was his favorite place to be. He once told me it felt like home. To think he considered me his home once upon a time reignited an extinguished flame deep within me. Despite my better judgment, I reluctantly decided to let him have it.

* * *

**Heero**:

She came over to me and placed her hands around my neck and lifted a leg. I didn't need any verbal instructions on what to do next; I already knew what she wanted. This was one of her favorite positions when we were together. As I picked her up, I took a moment to breathe in her scent, my lips brushed against her neck and I felt her skin pebble under my touch. I refrained from kissing the tender skin there; the spot that brought her to knees would have to wait. She wasn't the only one good at teasing.

As her legs wrapped around me, I held onto her firm ass and lowered her onto myself. When we become one again, she fisted her hands in my hair and let out the most adorable low growl.

* * *

**Trowa**:

While I retrieved some more lube, Relena had mounted him again. I tried to ignore how great they looked together; like two jigsaw pieces joined together. I reminded myself that he willingly left her and chose not to come back. Unlike him, I saw the devastating aftermath of his sudden departure. She nearly starved herself to death. She stopped smiling all together. She was but a figment of the bright star she once was. He destroyed her and tore her heart into a billion fragments. I was the one who carefully and meticulously picked each piece up and put her back together over three long years. At first, we were just friends. But over time, we developed a symbiotic relationship. We depended on each other and we fulfilled one another's needs. I loved her and she loved me.

I needed to remind her of what we shared and felt for one another. I whispered her name into her ear as I entered her tight little asshole again. She rewarded me with a hungry and demanding kiss.

* * *

**Relena**:

I had never experienced more pleasure in my life. Their two cocks wagged war inside of me. One in my pussy, the other in my ass. While they battled for dominance, they gave me the ride of my life. My breasts bounced freely as they pounded into me. Heero adjusted his grip to hook my legs in the crook of his arms and slammed himself even deeper inside while Trowa took advantage of his free hands to claim my breasts from behind. My nails dug deep into Heero's shoulders, drawing blood as I scratched him trying to hold on. It didn't seem to bother him too much for he only seemed to fuck me harder and faster. I didn't mind. I wanted him to give me everything him had. There was a time I would have given him anything but now... if he wanted me... he was going to have to fight for me. Trowa must have sensed what I was thinking because his lips found my neck, my weakness, and he sucked and nipped at my sensitive skin. Probably leaving marks which was no doubt his intention. To claim me. Unlike Heero, Trowa loved and cared me like no other man had. As his long and thick dick penetrated my asshole, I remembered how he told me that he wanted me... all of me.

* * *

**Heero**:

I bit my tongue as I watched him leave his mark on her. Jealousy fueled the flame and I gave her my best. I poured my soul into every thrust. I needed her to know just how much I loved her, how much I regretted leaving, and how much I wanted her back.

At the top of my lungs, I cried out to her, "LENAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Relena**:

I savored his sweet plea for release as I smiled in victory. I did it! I broke him… I broke the perfect soldier. I made him cry out for me, just like he used to. What I didn't expect was how much I missed hearing his pet name for me. It was the only term of endearment he had ever used for me. No one else dared to call me by that name. It was his and his alone. As I gazed into his Prussian blue eyes, I forgot, just for moment, that Trowa was there. I swallowed, pushing down old feelings and turned back to my boyfriend, my love. I could still feel Heero's manhood twitching within me, no doubt filling me with his seed as Trowa followed suit and came deep within me. I had never felt more complete and divided at the same time.

* * *

**Trowa**:

I came inside of her, filling her to the hilt and continued to kiss her neck. She let one arm go of him and reached for me. I protectively wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her off of us. She removed her other arm and secured it around my neck. Heero looked at me as if to say, "do you got her?" To which, I replied with a nod. He bent down and gently let her legs down.

* * *

**Heero**:

My hands lingered on her outer thighs as she regained the ability to stand. I glanced up and witnessed his jizz seeping out of her. I hated it. I hated him. I hated myself.

I straightened to my full height and gave her ass a hard smack, leaving a bright red hand mark. I enjoyed watching his seed waterfall out of her. Smirking, I made my way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

* * *

**Trowa**:

Secure in my embrace, I smoothed her disheveled and damp hair from her beautiful face. Leaning down, I captured her red swollen lips. Our tongues danced together as we exchanged saliva and unspoken words of love.

I smiled down at her, wishing this day had gone a little differently. I had been hoping to propose to her earlier today, but that would have to wait until later. I placed a chaste but firm kiss on her mouth and went to retrieve a towel for her. The evidence of our love making was flowing out of her and trailing down her inner thighs. But I was one step behind him.

* * *

**Relena**:

He wiped my legs clean and paid my ass a lot of intention. As if he was trying to erase what had happened. Without warning, he picked me up and carried me like his bride over to the couch and laid me down, spreading my legs apart so he could settle between them.

His Prussian blue eyes darkened. I knew this look. It was a look of determination and focus. He was on a mission. I swallowed, unsure if I wanted to find out what he meant to accomplish.

* * *

**Heero**:

I had to taste her. To taste us again. Together, we used to make quite the delicious cocktail. I needed to know if we still tasted the same. If _she _was the same.

My tongue darted out to flick over her little bundle of nerves. My heart skipped a beat when she moaned. Encouraged by the sweet sound, I lapped up our juices and explored her. She was absolutely perfect. She always had been. Nothing would ever change that. Even though she had laid with him, she remained the same. Relena had been forever imprinted on my brain from the moment I first explored her. I knew every dimple, every contour, every single detail about her.

* * *

**Trowa**:

I couldn't let him have all the fun so I joined in, fondling her breasts as I kissed her, muffling her screams. I punished her nipples for recompense. I hated how much she loved being invaded by him.

I was completely and utterly spent but I noticed Heero had already become hard again. Damn it.

* * *

**Heero**:

I was recharged and ready to go. I was harder than I could ever remember and I was even more determined. I grabbed her legs and put them over my shoulders. Rubbing my dick over our combined juices, I teased her pleasure point with my head for awhile. She bucked her hips signaling that she was ready and wanted me. I couldn't deny her or myself of that happiness.

Ever so slowly I pushed my way in, savoring every ripple inside of her. When I was entirely inside, I withdrew all of the way only to slam back in her. Even Trowa couldn't contain that scream. No matter how hard he tried.

Smirking at my small victory, I continued to make love to her with everything that I had left. I wanted her to myself but his mouth still covered hers and his damn hands were all over her mounds. Not knowing what would happen next, I prayed and hoped this would work. I grabbed his wrist.

His head snapped back towards me and his gaze locked with mine. My eyes narrowed at him on their own accord and gave him my signature death glare. It worked. He pulled away and let me have her all to myself.

* * *

**Trowa**:

So you do love her after all. Too bad, you're too late. Fuck her as hard as you want, Heero. She's still mine and always will be. I'll let you have her just this once. Just for tonight. But come tomorrow morning, she'll be in my arms. Not yours.

* * *

**Relena**:

I looked over to Trowa who took a seat on the ottoman across from me. What was he doing? Was he giving me up? Did he see something I didn't? Did he think I wanted Heero more than him? Or did he just want to watch? I wanted to interrogate him but I was distracted by _his_ mouth kissing my navel up to my breasts. Oh, God. What have I done?

I looked down in time to see his tongue swirl around one of my pink areolas before they disappeared in his mouth. He gave the same treatment to the other side then came up and hovered just above my face.

I watched him, waiting for him to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me. Why did I want him to? I love Trowa, don't I? I gazed into his dark blue eyes and wondered how I really felt. How could he still make me feel this way? His gaze fell to my mouth. He's going to kiss me. He lowered his head slowly, still making love to me.

* * *

**Heero**:

Instead of kissing her, I thrust deep inside her and stopped to whisper into her lips, "come for me" and she did. She was such an obedient lover. I watched as her face contorted in pleasure and she screamed out. I'm not sure why but I witnessed a flash of sadness and hurt in her eyes but surprise overcame them both when I ordered her to turn over. I sat up and moved her leg to the side, turning her. I pulled out of her so she could get on her knees more easily.

I aligned myself with her asshole and forced myself into her tight channel. It had been awhile since I last did anal and damn, did it feel good. I loved hers especially. No matter how many times we did it, her muscles never seemed to loosen up. They hugged my cock perfectly. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled back so her head looked up to the ceiling as I made her mine again. I was determined to be the last one in both of her holes tonight. I would have the last word.

"You'll always been mine," I whispered into her ear a moment before my orgasm overcame me. As I recovered, I eagerly kissed and nipped her favorite spot on her neck, exactly like I used to. I smiled as she breathed out my name.

* * *

**Relena**:

Did I just say…? He pulled out of me as I contemplated what I just said and everything that had just happened. It was just supposed to be sex. It was just a fantasy… but it had turned into a living hell.

Panting, I looked over at Trowa who looked at me with the kindest eyes. He mouthed, "I love you" and I felt myself smile but I couldn't seem to say the words back. I told myself I was just out of breath. Yes, I just need more time to catch my breath.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Heero retrieved a hand towel and wet it. He washed himself before he began putting his clothes back on. He was going to leave again. Panicked, I stood up. Before I could stop myself or think about what I was going to say, the words "don't go" tumbled out of my mouth, shocking all three of us. He stared at me like a deer in headlights, while Trowa audibly sucked in a breath and waited.

I didn't move. I didn't think. I didn't do anything.

At least, I didn't think I did anything. But my eyes must have betrayed me because he took one step, then another towards me.

* * *

**Heero**:

At first, I didn't believe her, even though I wanted to. But sure enough, when I looked into her ocean blue eyes, she told me everything I needed to know without uttering another word. She loved me. She still loves me. I wanted to tell her that I would never leave her again but words failed me as well. I could only hope and pray that she received my silent communication.

* * *

**Trowa**:

I couldn't stand by, watching them gaze into each other's souls any longer. It made me feel sick. Perhaps, I shouldn't have let him have her. I trusted him more than I should have.

In defense, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to my side.

"Yes, you should stay with us," I dared him. Although I had spoken, he kept staring at her, as if asking for permission.

* * *

**Heero**:

When she smiled at me, I forgot he was even there. She told me not to go. This time, I would listen. This time, I would make her smile. This time, she would be happy. _We_ would be happy.

We.  
She and I.

Us.  
Together.

I just needed to convince her. But how?

* * *

**Relena**:

The silence between us was growing more awkward by the moment. I found my voice again and blurted out, "We can all sleep together in my bed. There's plenty of room. Perhaps, we could do it all again..." I half heartedly laughed as I twisted my hands together.

* * *

**Heero**:

I nodded in agreement. I wanted to sleep by her, to have her in my arms when I woke up. I haven't slept through the night without her. The only time I had ever felt safe was when I was in her embrace. Ironic, considering I'm the most lethal man to walk the earth.

I needed to shower before we went to bed though, and I told her as much.

* * *

**Trowa**:

"I'll show you where the shower is," I offered as I released her. My adversary's head turned toward us, his eyes flickering with anger. My eyes narrowed at him. "Do you want to shower or not?"

* * *

**Relena**:

I grabbed my boyfriend's hand and he looked down at me, completely confused by the exchange. I was about to explain but he spoke first. And of all the times to be talkative, he would pick this one.

* * *

**Heero**:

"I built this cabin with my own two hands for _us_." I said no more as I stormed off into the bathroom.

* * *

**Trowa**:

I dropped her hand and pulled away. How could she not have told me? How did I miss such a glaring detail? Of course it was their cabin. My eyes darted around. The entire cabin was accented in dark blue. The same color… the exact same color as his eyes. I turned back to her, my chest heaving in pure rage.

* * *

**Relena**:

A tear escaped and made its way down my cheek. I couldn't think of anything to say so I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him, hoping my lips would do the talking for me. I relaxed when I felt him kiss me back. I loved him so much and I didn't want to hurt him.

* * *

**Trowa**:

"I want him gone," I told her but she refused. She told me it would be impolite to send him away after asking him not to leave. I wanted to believe her, but I didn't.

* * *

**Heero**:

I emerged from the shower to see her ogling me from the doorway. I toweled off while watching her watch me. I gave her one of my rare broad smiles that were reserved only for her. I padded across the cold tile to her and brought her into an embrace. She squeezed me back and pulled me closer still. I was getting ready to tell her how I felt, but he called for her. Again, she squeezed me only to let me go. I watched her walk away from me. My heart cried out to her to turn around, to look back at me. And she did.

* * *

Later that evening they worked out their frustrations with one another through sex. However, this time it was in bed. Trowa laid back as Relena rode his cock again and Heero from behind. She came first, Trowa came second, and Heero came third. Relena collapsed on top of Trowa and Heero rolled off to the side. After she caught her breath, she positioned herself between them. Together, they fell asleep.

* * *

I could tell she was still awake so I took a chance and moved my hand over the curve of her hip to her inner thigh. She willingly parted her legs for me. I shifted closer to her and rested my forehead against her back. I dipped a finger into her and heard her breath catch. I smirked at her reaction. I added another finger and continued to play with her for several minutes until my fingers were soaked. Pulling out of her, I teased her by rubbing her clit. Her legs shook as I did. She was close, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of coming just yet. Not until, she gave me what I wanted.

"Marry me," I whispered into her ear.

She froze for a moment, probably overthinking things like she usually did. This was simple. She loved me and wanted to be with me. At least that's what she had said.

* * *

I rolled over to look him in the eyes but it was too dark to see anything. We hadn't even talked about marriage. How could he ask me to marry him?!

All I could do was say, "I can't..."

* * *

**A/N**: To be continued?

Who did Relena talk to?! Trowa or Heero?!


End file.
